sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Arching Backwards (TATA)
"Arching Backwards" is the third episode of the first season of Time And Time Again and the third episode overall. Synopsis White Diamond and her Pearl try to convince Afghanite to side with Homeworld for a second war. Story Afghanite awoke on the ship her memory a little fuzzy. Then she remembered agreeing to board the ship for the safety of her friends clutching eaches gem close to her heart. She remembered being unable to give them up before she was tapped by a gem destabilizer. Afghanite couldn’t remember much more than pain at that point, each one of her limbs disconnecting gruesomely from her physical form. Afghanite glanced down at her chest and hand which she still clutched tightly, Rose Water Opal and Curpite’s gems were no longer there. Afghanite was tempted to scream but she didn’t upon identifying the very Pearl who had trapped her on the ship approaching herself. The Pearl used an access card to remove the destabilizing force field and forcefully grabbed Afghanite’s wrist, walking her through one of the ship’s long corridors. “Where are you taking me?” Afghanite asked with terror. “The bridge.” Mother of Pearl replied mutedly and soon enough they had stopped as Afghanite looked around. The bridge was a large room with a control panel that consumed a whole wall. A large window was visible showing the empty space surrounding the ship. Next to the window was a huge screen, a com system that Afghanite recognized immediately. And in the right corner were Cuprite and Rose Water Opal clutching onto one another with all their might as each was pinned the wall. Mother of Pearl quickly sent out a com to her diamond before rushing back to Afghanite and using a sort of hancuff to connect both her arms to the wall. Afghanite watched Mother of Pearl dial a few number into a key pad and it minutes on the screen appeared White Diamond. She was massive and her hair jutted out just like every other diamond leader. She wore what appeared to be a somewhat flowy dress that allowed her to move. “Ah Pearl,” were the first words she spoke, White Diamond’s eyes met with the struggling Afghanite for a few seconds before she turned back to the pearl. “I see you have captured the time-breaker.” “Indeed my diamond.” She replied. White Diamond’s gaze met with Afghanite again, “Don’t be afraid.” She whispered, “Homeworld just needs some of your help.” “With what!?” Afghanite snarled and spat. “If I were you, I wouldn’t defy a diamond that way little Afghanite.” Afghanite froze. “Enough of this, Homeworld needs you Afghanite, we need you to agree to help us and we won’t hurt you.” “How is that fair?” “No one ever said it would be fair.” White Diamond replied, “Anyhow, we need you and your powers to side with us.” “To side with you?” Afghanite asked, her mind running with questions. “Why yes, for a second war against the rebels. Afghanite we want you to help us take down the Crystal Gems.” “No-no no no no.” Afghanite replied as she tried to pull herself free from her handcuffs, “They’re still here?” “They never left.” Replied White Diamond. “And what if I don’t want to side with you?” Afghanite snarled. “Then, we’ll kill your friends. One by one, you’ll get to watch Rose Water Opal and Cuprite die. Then my Pearl will do the dirty work, she’ll destabilize them and then crush their gemstones with her feet. Is that what you want?” Mother of Pearl inched toward both Cuprite and Rose Water Opal holding the destabilizer in her hand. She placed it close to each causing them to tremble. “This is your choice Afghanite.” White Diamond's voice replied. Afghanite pulled from her handcuffs watching the destabilizer come close to each gem. Soon it touched Rose Water Opal causing her to spasm as her physical form seemed to crumble and all Cuprite could do was sob. The destabilizer hit Cuprite next as the other gem suffered the exact same as Rose Water Opal had before. Mother of Pearl smirked as she raised her foot over both gems ready to crush them both. “You can stop this.” White Diamond replied again. Afghanite watched the pearl’s foot move in slow motion as it hung above the two gems, she turned back to Afghanite with a brutal smirk, “Just say yes.” White Diamond coaxed. That was when Afghanite lost it. “NO!” She broke free from the handcuff in a sudden jolt and as she did she barreled over Mother of Pearl. Her energy and anger created a huge blue sphere surrounding her. “The time essence.” Mother of Pearl replied “Pearl, ger her!” Commanded White Diamond. The pearl rushed toward Afghanite and tried to enter her sphere to no avail, it was far too late Afghanite had been thrown back in time. Features Characters TBA Objects TBA Locations TBA